lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Mentioned Characters
This page is for all characters who do not appear in LEGO Dimensions, but are mentioned somehow. List of Mentioned Characters Adventure Time * Slime Princess - Jake mentions Slime Princess when he sees Slimer. * Shelby - Finn mentions Shelby in one of his lines when exiting the game. * Joshua and Margaret - Jake mentions his parents when meeting a duplicate of himself. * Melissa - Lumpy Space Princess will mention Melissa when putting away her phone. Back to the Future * Standford S. Strickland - Marty will mention him when he sees Bad Cop. * Jules and Verne Brown - Doc Brown mentions them, alongside Clara Clayton, in one of his battle lines. DC Comics * Oracle - Batman mentions Oracle during boss fights. * Killer Croc (DC Comics) - Batman mentions Killer Croc when seeing Cragger. * Hawkgirl - Batman mentions Hawkgirl when seeing Eris. * Samurai - Batman mentions Samurai when seeing Lloyd. * Hera - Wonder Woman mentions Hera in one of her lines when entering the game. * Evil Superman - Superman mentions Evil Superman when meeting a duplicate of himself. * Poseidon - Aquaman mentions Poseidon in one of his lines when entering the game. * Streaky - Supergirl mentions Streaky in one of her lines when exiting the game. * Dark Supergirl - Supergirl mentions Dark Supergirl when meeting a duplicate of herself. * Aquaman and Aqualad's Unamed Goldfish - Aquaman will mention his Goldfish when he leaves sometimes. Harry Potter * Ron Weasley - In one of her entrance lines, Hermione Granger will ask "What now? I hope Ron hasn't got into trouble again." Legends of Chima * Crueler - Cragger will sometimes mention his sister when exiting the game. * Rhino Legend Beast - Cragger will mention the Rhino Legend Beast sometimes when approaching a puzzle and when seeing Scooby-Doo. * Sir Fangar - When entering, Cragger might mention him. Ninjago * Cyrus Borg - When idle and meeting his duplicatw, Zane will mention him. * Dr. Julien - Zane mentions him when he encouters the Cyberman. * Traveller - Kai will mention him in one of his arrival lines. * Ed and Edna Walker - Jay would mention them whenever he rides the DeLorean Time Machine. Sonic the Hedgehog * Princess Elise The Third - Sonic indirectly mentions her and the infamous kiss from Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 when he sees Lumpy Space Princess. Teen Titans Go! * Mas y Menos - Robin will mention them during a quest of his in the Teen Titans Go! World. * Boom Box - Boom Box is mentioned by Robin in the same quest as previously mentioned. * Blackfire - In one of Starfire's lines, she states "I too have a sister I wish to drop a house on!". * Trigon - Raven mentions him in the in-game episode, The Dimensions Crisis, and when she sees Bart Simpson. The LEGO Movie * Vitruvius - One of Emmet's lines mentions "someone" that stole a quote from a cat poster. The Lord of the Rings * Shadowfax - Gandalf mentions Shadowfax while he rides the Batmobile. * Cave Troll - TBA upon seeing a Mech. * Landraval - Gandalf mentions the Eagle upon seeing Eris. * Alatare - TBA * Palando - TBA * Bilbo - When idle, Gandalf mentions "Bilbo's little Book". The Powerpuff Girls * Mrs. Bellum - A civilian will sometimes comment "Did you know that Mrs. Bellum is the new face of Townsville?" * The Fashionista Gang - The Fashionista Gang are mentioned by a civilian. * Janitour - TBA * Princess Morbucks' Gang - They are mentioned in Princess Morbucks' quest Mo' Bucks, Mo' Problems. Her tiger is also specifically mentioned. Category:Index Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Adventure Time Category:Adventure Time Characters Category:DC Comics Category:DC Characters Category:Harry Potter Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Legends of Chima Category:Legends of Chima Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago Characters Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Teen Titans Go! Characters Category:The LEGO Movie Category:LEGO Movie Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:Lord of the Rings Characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:The Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Back to the Future Category:Back to the Future Characters